vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Fate/Prototype)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant of Misaya Reiroukan in the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War. Lancer's True Name is Cú Chulainn, sharing an identical True Name with another Lancer. While being "sort of the same person", Lancer is more youthful in both body and mind than his counterpart. Also known as the Hound of Culann, he is the Child of Light descended from the sun god Lugh, known as a peerless great hero from the Ulster Cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with thrown Gáe Bolg. Name: Lancer, Cú Chulainn Origin: Fate/Prototype Gender: Male Age: Unknown; younger than his Mainstream counterpart Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Spearman and Combatant, Pseudo-Precognition against projectiles (Can easily predict the trajectories of projectiles by sensing an enemy's killing intent or hearing the sound of the air being cut), Rune Magic (Allows for Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, minor Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Magic Resistance and temporary boosts to his Noble Phantasms and parameters), can easily predict the paths of incoming projectiles, Regeneration Negation and Causality Manipulation with Gáe Bolg (Piercing Crimson Lance reverses causality so the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack), The thrown version homes in on its target, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Like his alternate counterpart, his Gáe Bolg can attack with a conceptual curse of "Always Piercing the Opponent's Heart"), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-rank strength and is capable of trading blows with King Arthur), higher with thrown Gáe Bolg (The same as his older counterpart's thrown Gáe Bolg). Piercing Crimson Lance also ignores conventional durability (It reverses cause and effect to bypass barriers and always strike its target's heart). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Arthur, during their fight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stonger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Other Servants can continue fighting for an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, further with Runes, Tens of kilometers with thrown Gáe Bolg. Standard Equipment: Gáe Bolg Intelligence: As the legendary hero of the Ulster Cycle, Cú Chulainn is renowned for his incredible combat ability, killing Culann's fierce guard hound as a child even before being properly trained. After getting trained by Scáthach in the Land of Shadows in the arts of combat, he becomes a master spearman and an expert combatant, mastering her many techniques as well as being given the Cursed Spear Gáe Bolg. In addition to his training in the Land of Shadows, Cú Chulainn also mastered the use of Rune Magic, having mastered the Eighteen Original Norse Runes. Weaknesses: Only uses Gáe Bolg as a last resort, when he is convinced that it can finish off his opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gáe Bolg: Piercing Crimson Lance: Lancer's Noble Phantasm, the cursed spear, Gáe Bolg which was given to him by his master Scáthach in the Land of Shadows. It was created from the skull of the great beast, Curruid. It functions in the exact same way as his older counterpart's Gáe Bolg, possessing both the Anti-Unit and Anti-Army function. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancer's C Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Beast Killer: The ability to unleash a special attack towards magical beasts and wild animals. As a monster-hunting specialist, Lancer has a B+ Rank in this skill. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Savers Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As the son of Lugh, the God of Light, who possessed every skill and is a member of the Tuatha de Danaan, he has B-rank Divinity. Protection from Arrows: An ability that Cú Chulainn was born with, that allows him to deal with ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories, whether through hearing the air being cut or sensing an enemy's killing intent. As long as the shooter is within his line of sight, he can track down their projectiles and defend against them, even if their projectile is a Noble Phantasm. However, it offers no protection against attacks with a great area-of-effect, or weapons that simply have a long reach. Rune Magic: A skill that measures one's knowledge of this type of Northern European Magecraft. Just like his older counterpart, he has mastered the original eighteen Norse Runes, but due to being summoned as a Lancer his rank is only at B-rank. Known uses of Rune Magic are: * Ansuz: By drawing Ansuz in the air or carving into the ground, Lancer can use powerful fire magic that can be cast with a simple hand gesture. His older counterpart was able to burn down an entire castle despite using it while on the verge of death. * Ath nGabla: A spell involving the runes Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Inguz in successive order, it prevents all who see it from retreating and prevents them from refusing one-on-one combat. * Berkano: Using stones as a medium, the Berkano rune allows Lancer to track his opponents. * Ehwaz: A Rune of hardening, it enhances the durability of items its carved into as well as the amount of power that can be exerted through them. This allows Bazett Fraga McRemitz to easily smash through human heads when carved into her gloves. Lancer's version should be far superior. * Kenaz: A Rune that can be used to enhance one's eyesight. * Unknown Barrier Spell: Like his older counterpart, Lancer should be able to use Runes to create barriers powerful enough to block a great Noble Phantasm. * Unknown Memory Spell: By inscribing an unknown set of runes into an item, it can be used to erase the memories of those attacked by it. * Unknown Magic Resistance Spell: Lancer can use Runes to employ effects that correspond to the Magic Resistance skill. * Unknown Clairvoyance Spell: Lancer can use Runes to employ effects that correspond to the Clairvoyance skill. ** Unknown Misfortune Spell: Lancer can use Runes to employ effects that bring misfortune to those inscribed by it Gallery Prototype Cu Anime.png|Cú Chulainn as he appeared in the Fate/Prototype OVA. Prototype Cu FGO3.png|Cú Chulainn as he appeared in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Causality Users Category:Demigods Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Rune Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Summons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6